Endless Rivals
by Ayako-Rukawa
Summary: Sendoh and Rukawa had been rivals since they met... what if a girl comes between them?
1. Default Chapter

"Endless Rivalry" Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Slam Dunk characters. Though some of the personalities here in this fic are mine. This fanfic is one of my first so please bear with me. I hope you'll like this!!!  
  
He sat on the bench at the corner side of the National park, a little bit annoyed for losing against his long-time rival, Sendoh Akira. It was their first practice game for the winter league and again, due to Akagi and Kogure's absence, their team got a bit weaker and lost to Ryonan.  
  
"Kitsune." he whispered to himself as his expressionless eyes glared at the black kitten that just passed by him as if warning it to get off his sight or else.  
  
He acted as cold as usual. As cold as the winter breeze gusted towards the atmosphere. His eyes showed no single expression though deep inside he is so upset.  
  
Not less than a half minute after the frightened cat vanished from his sight, he suddenly fell asleep on the green bench not minding the number of couples and children staring at him weirdly. But he still looked as pleasant as an angel sleeping peacefully on a corner that the people just left him there and thought he's just tired and all. Besides, RUKAWA KAEDE is almost a big name in the city not only because of his basketball career but also for the reason that his family is one of the wealthiest in the region.  
  
"DARN IT!!!" A voice trailed all over the Park that caught everyone's attention. It was no other than a drunken high school girl kicking the vendo machine in front of the place where Rukawa is there, having a peace of mind. "BAKA! BAKA!!! Why is he always like this?!!! SHIT!!!" She cried out loudly driving herself crazy.  
  
A couple seated at the nearby bench started to approach her and calm her down. But she is just too strong that she plugged herself easily from the young man's arms.  
  
"HANASHITE!!! HANASHITE!!!" She exclaimed and continued kicking the poor vendo. Because her legs are numb and swelling already, she searched for another thing again to pour out all her hatred on and saw a medium sized rock on the ground and kicked it, pouring all the remaining energy on that piece of rock. But unfortunately.  
  
"OUCH!!!" Rukawa screamed in pain wakened up by the rock that hit his head. His head started to bleed. He glared at the drunken woman who seemed not to notice that she had actually hit someone so badly and continued harming everything.  
  
"Hey miss stop it!!!" the woman begged her but she's just too possessed by alcohol that she listens to no one.  
  
But suddenly.  
  
"Hey, go home and have some sleep!!!" Rukawa surprisingly grabbed her arm infuriated by her freaky actions.  
  
The girl stared at his bleeding forehead and then to his eyes. Though her sight was already getting blurry, she still managed to recognize him. She widened her sleepy eyes and cocked her eyebrow against him.  
  
"Rukawa Kaede." she muttered. She pulled her hand away from him and bowed down. "What a coincidence?" she carefully titled her head towards him and grinned. She seemed to be calming down. All Rukawa can do is just to gaze at her blankly. She then started muttering something to herself and all of a sudden positioned herself away from him as if she's going to do something again. "YOU IDIOT!!!" She cried as she raises her leg and hit his abdomen so hardly that made him fell the rough ground. "KITSUNE!!! What is that for?!" he exclaimed impatiently trying to stand the pain her 3 inch heels gave him. "You didn't know?!!! DARN YOU!!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" she kept on saying as she readied herself for another blow.  
  
But suddenly, someone grabbed her shoulder lightly. "Stop it now." Everyone even Rukawa was stunned as a clear view of a raven haired good- looking guy appeared in front of them, wearing a Ryonan high jacket. "Sendoh." Rukawa mumbled. "Oh hi there!!!" Sendoh greeted casually still the girl in his hand. "Lets go home now, you're drunk." he said as if it is more like a command.  
  
The young lady glanced at him and dragged herself away from his wrist. Her eyes were starting to become watery once again that she couldn't take it anymore. She quickly ran away from the scenery leaving Sendoh and the victim, Rukawa behind.  
  
Sendoh afterwards lent his hand to aid Rukawa, but pride trailed over Rukawa's nerves and stood by himself. "I apologize for everything. I'll talk to her later." Sendoh shamefully said as Rukawa turned his back away. "Sheesh." he responded and walked home not minding the blood gushing down his face. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Endless Rivalry" Chapter 2  
  
The next morning, at the Shohoku high Gym, the members together with Mr. Anzai were all on training for the upcoming Winter Tournament. Lead by the new captain Ryota, the members were all full of stamina and determined to head towards the top not only in the district but in the entire country. "I wonder where Rukawa-kun had gone to." Haruko stated worriedly. "Don't worry, maybe he just overslept last night. He's always like that." Ayako replied.  
  
Sakuragi looked back at the manager's desk and glanced at Haruko. It hurt him so much to see her always thinking about his rival. But he had no choice but to accept the fact that he is not the person carved in her heart but rather, the fox.  
  
Speaking of the devil, the claiming to be the ace walked in blankly. Everyone noticed the bandage in his head and the bruises in his arms. Haruko rushed towards him very worried and started to ask questions. She had been trying to get close to him for some time but as expected, he just completely ignored her and just passed by her meanly.  
  
"Sakuragi-kun? Did you two fought again?" Haruko instead asked the red-head resting on the bench with Mitsui. He felt so disappointed with the girl that left a thorn stuck in his heart. He shook his head as his response but all he got was a doubting stare from her. His eyes turned very frustrated that he actually walked out from the court.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that Haruko. He's just telling the truth! We were together at the Karaoke bar last night." Mitsui informed her.  
  
Guilt was the only thing Haruko is feeling momentarily. How could she doubt the only man who listened to him. Now, she couldn't face any of the members already, even Mr. Anzai. Sakuragi had completely left the gym and went home.  
  
"Hey!!! I thought you're still on training?" Yohei spotted Sakuragi on Mc Donalds eating all by himself. "." "Is it about Haruko?" "She's so mean." "What happened?" "She accused me for hurting that asshole. I already said no but she did not believe." He narrated.  
  
Silence filled the dine but suddenly interrupted by a group of guys that entered the dine. A group of tall guys wearing a Ryonan Jersey. "Hey Sakuragi-kun! What's up?" Sendoh rushed over their table and greeted. He's too cheerful. "Hi! I'll see you on the game next month." Sakuragi responded eagerly. "Yeah! Oh by the way, how's Rukawa-san?"  
  
Sakuragi's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"There is no way. did you???" "Oh, no! It was just an accident. The two of us didn't really fought. It's just that." Sendoh tried to explain but he couldn't. There's just so many crowd around to talk about private matters. "Uh. I'll see you later,"  
  
Right after the whole day training, Rukawa immediately went into the locker room to change into his casual. He seemed to be in a hurry and that is very obvious. Usually every after training, he always stays behind to practice some more until his body and mind becomes satisfied to leave the gym. OR if not, he would wait for his other teammates to leave the locker room before he gets in because he never wanted anybody to bother him. But surprisingly, he instantly rushed towards the locker room right after Ryota dismissed the guys and changed not caring about the other people chatting.  
  
"Hey, what's in the rush?" Ayako asked tapping his back casually. "I'm going home." He replied blankly as he grabs his sports bag unto his shoulders and gradually walked out the gym.  
  
Rukawa walked down the street casually along with his Nike sports bag and with his headphones plugged onto his ears. He wasn't paying attention on anything when he suddenly heard someone screamed his "name:" "Hey fox!!!" a familiar voice shouted. That irritating voice seemed to be louder than the maximum volume of his discman that caused his body to turn back. "Nani?" "Can't you at least tell Haruko san that I did not do anything to your stupid face?!!! DAMMIT! Why should I be the one to be blamed at all times?!" Sakuragi scolded him seriously as if he's very affected with the situation. Rukawa responded with a blank stare and then gradually turned his back as if he heard nothing than the rock musing playing onto his ears. "You idiot! I'm talking to you!!!" Sakuragi tapped his back harshly that prevented him to move ahead.  
  
He was about to turn to face the red-head when 3 girls wearing a very familiar school uniform suddenly passed by the other side of the road that made him very stiff. His eyes were glued upon the girls and he stared even harder when he saw a familiar face. "Idiot!" he muttered still his gaze focused on the girl that was about to cross. Sakuragi felt a bit curious about what suddenly caught the Fox's attention. He slowly rolled up his eyes exactly where Rukawa's eyes was hardly staring at with his eyes freezing over the same girl crossing the street. The girl has a long loose-tied black hair with stands of brick color, a fair complexion and a perfectly shaped round plum eyes. She looked mysterious and a bit grouchy with the way she look at things. "Je'lle-chan?!" he whispered hesitantly. Rukawa glanced back at him with eyes wide-opened. "You know that woman?!" Sakuragi snobbishly passed by Rukawa and ran towards the women heading his direction. The girl who was busy chatting with her schoolmates slowly lifted her head and immediately noticed a red=head rushing towards her. The girl's eyes froze towards Sakuragi as he paused to assure he really knew her. "Darn it!!! Is that you, Hanamichi?!!!" she asked in an hesitant tone. Her voice sounded angelic like the way she stared at the red-head. "My God, you are my precious Je'lle after all!!!" a smile formed on Sakuragi's lips and moved closer to her. The girl, without any hesitation ran through him and hugged him tightly. Sakuragi responded in the same manner. Tears formed onto the girl's eyes. "I missed you so much! I thought I would no longer see your face!" she cried still resting on Sakuragi's chest. "SAME HERE!!! I almost failed to recognize you! You've grown so much." Sakuragi said in awe.  
  
Just as they realized that everybody's eyes were already focused on them including Rukawa's eyes, they immediately parted and giggled. "Just when did you arrive here in Kanagawa?" Sakuragi questioned wiping her tears away from her soft cheeks with his palm. "I've been here for almost a year. Haha!!! Mother sent me here coz I got hooked up with my friends in manila. I always sneeked out at night for bar hopping, Crazy eh?!!!" she shared with him. "Bad girl!!! But I'm glad you came back to settle here!" Sakuragi patted her on her head like a cat and smiled,  
  
Rukawa on the other hand stared on the girl even sharper that electric vibrations suddenly traveled towards the girl's eyes that pushed her to glance behind Sakuragi. Rukawa's stare was the first thing she noticed that made her crumple her eyebrows. Sakuragi immediately noticed her faded smile. "RUKAWA KAEDE. WE MEET AGAIN." She mumbled Rukawa replied with a blank stare. He didn't plan to take some action against her since he never levels himself to women. "You knew him?" Sakuragi who's face turning a little bit confused asked the girl. "Yeah. I met him a few days ago. But I can't believe you'd befriending a fox like that." She gazed at Sakuragi with a disappointed stare. "Haha!!! You're the first girl who called him fox! I congratulate you Je'lle-chan! I knew you'd feel the same way as I do!!! HAHAHA!" He chanted.  
  
Rukawa cocked an eyebrow towards the red-head and the woman then shrugged his shoulders, as he turns back to leave. "Hmmph. he's as coward as I thought he was. Anyway, won't you invite me for some tea at your house?" "Uh. Sure. Lets go!" 


End file.
